Naru's Little Ally
by Naruisawesome
Summary: Sequel to Naru's Little Enemy. Naru and Nolly still hate each other with great passion, but what if a situation comes up where they'll have to work together a bit? And will Naru learn that he's not just a total nuisance? Two-shot.


**As you know, this is a sequel to Naru's Little Enemy. If you ain't read that yet, then please do! :) It might be a little bit confusing otherwise... And yes, I know, this is WAAAAAY overdue, seriously... So sorry! But I hope you like this! Please R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt! Nope, not me!**

* * *

The cat yawned sleepily as he laid on his owner's desk, watching her as she tried to fight off sleep much like he was doing.

It had been three months since the cat came into the SPR family and also became a team member of SPR too, according to Mai—which annoyed Naru like there was no tomorrow. It was on the first case they had taken since Mai got the cat and Mai had _insisted_ that her kitty should come with them on a case. She said who knows how long they would be gone so Nolly just had to come with them so he'd be properly taken care of. Naru, of course, suggested letting him stay in a kennel while they were gone...and when Mai heard him mumble 'and let him stay there forever' under his breath, it earned him no tea for the rest of the day.

Even though Naru would never ever admit it, the cat is some help on cases. He always has to stay in base so it keeps Mai from unnecessarily wandering off into danger somewhere since she always wants to play with him. But if Mai does get into danger and no one knows or is with her, Nolly starts meowing like crazy and scratching at the door trying to get to her. 'At least he's not completely useless' Naru always grumbles.

During those three months though, Naru and the cat still hadn't made peace with each other. They still keep secretly glaring and taunting one another. The cat messing with Naru while Naru keeps trying to find ways to get rid of the cat without Mai knowing it was him. So nothing's changed between them. But Naru has learned that if he doesn't want to be interrupted by the cat while kissing or having any somewhat intimated moments with Mai, then it has to be in his office. With the door closed. And locked.

"Mai, tea!"

Mai lazily opened her eyes and sighed softly. She stood up and went to the kitchen to make her boss a cup of tea...and one for herself too, she decided, after she'd give Naru's his. Hopefully it would help keep her awake. They hadn't had a case in what seemed like forever for Mai. She didn't even know why Naru keeps making her come into work when there was absolutely _nothing_ to do... _Except make tea._ Mai thought somewhat bitterly. The only good thing about coming to work lately was when Naru would sometimes kiss her and playing with Nolly.

She'd always play with Nolly every chance she got because when she wasn't scheluded to work, she didn't come anymore. She use to come to the office _every single day_ just to feed him. Then after a month of doing so, Lin offered to feed and take care of him for her when she didn't have to be there. Mai was grateful to the older man for doing that. It certainly was a lot easier for her with school and all. But of course she had to convince Naru into agreeing with it first. He had been completely against the idea saying it was her cat so it's _her_ duty—not anyone else's—and if she couldn't do it then to get rid of the cat. But, of course, after Mai pouted and used the puppy dog eyes, Naru agreed.

Once the tea was done, Mai went into Naru's office and closed the door behind her. She walked over and placed the teacup on Naru's desk, glancing at her boyfriend. He didn't acknowledge her one bit as he continued to type rapidly on his computer. Mai walked behind his desk and stood beside him, peeking at what he was doing. _Sending reports to his father at BSPR._ She realized. Mai pressed her lips into a thin line when he _still_ didn't take any notice of her. She got on her knees, folded her arms on Naru's leg and rested her chin on her arm. She looked up at him expectantly; she waited and waited for him to say something but he never did.

Mai let out a huff as she rolled her eyes. She gave up! The girl fell back on the floor and just stared up at the ceiling. Was Naru really so absorbed in his work that he didn't see her come in or was he just ignoring her on purpose? Maybe she should sit on his lap...and kiss him...that should get his attention either way. Mai grinned slightly. No, she should just nonchalantly sit on his lap and brush her lips against his but careful not to let them touch. She had done that once before, Mai recalled, and as she started to move away she had been suddenly pinned against the wall and had all the sense kissed out of her. Mai blushed at the memory. Her boyfriend certainly didn't like her teasing him in that kind of way.

In truth, Naru didn't notice Mai until she was looking over his shoulder at what he was doing. He just didn't stop to talk to her because he was just about done typing so he had decided to finish first—while he was 'in the zone.' Naru flexed his fingers after he finished and leaned back in his chair. He was all done with typing up the reports; now, where did Mai go? He glanced around the room when a body lying on the floor caught his attention.

"Mai, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm staring at the ceiling." She replied apathetically. She heard Naru let out a sigh.

"Get up off the floor. It might be dirty."

"Yes, sir." Mai said automatically as she stood up. She noticed Naru had an arm held out for her, welcoming her to come and sit in his lap. She quickly complied. Once Mai was settled on his lap, Naru wrapped his arms around her stomach. He rested his chin on her shoulder when she leaned back against him. He briefly glanced at his door to make sure it was shut and locked so the little devil wouldn't come in. It had taken him forever to convince Mai to lock the door when she came in.

"Now, want to tell me what's wrong?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I'm bored!" Mai whined as she pouted. "There's nothing to do..." Naru couldn't completely disagreed with her there. He had just finished the last of his own work also. What could he say, business was slow at the moment. "Nolly's being really lazy and won't play neither..."

Naru blinked. She picked the cat to keep her entertained first instead of him? Her own boyfriend? Then he mentally shook his head at the foolish thought. He didn't need to get jealous over the cat. Mai knew that he was working, she wouldn't wanted to have bothered him.

"Ne, since there's nothing left to do..." Naru felt that he was getting his hopes too high at her words. "Maybe we can work on yours and Nolly's 'issues'." Mai suggested seriously as she turned her head to the side to look at her boyfriend. Naru furrowed his brows in displeasure and slight disgust.

"What issues?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "You know good and well what I'm talking about. You two hate each other's guts like there's no tomorrow—for whatever reason, I don't know!" Naru remained silent, but Mai didn't fail to notice the scowl on his handsome face. "Really! What's the problem? He's just a cat, Naru." Naru's scowl deepened. _It's not 'just' a cat... It's a little demon in the shape of a cat._

"I think not." He responded callously. Like he would ever spend more dreadful time with that cat than he had to.

"Aw, come on. Please, Naru?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaase?"

" _No._ "

Mai pouted. Naru smirked. The girl opened her mouth to undoubtedly beg her boyfriend more, but before she could get even a sound out, he kissed her softly on the lips. As Mai began to respond immediately to it, never resisting a kiss from him. She twisted around so she would face him—straddling him—and snaked her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him. Naru had already placed his hands on her hips and now began to massage them gently.

The kiss itself, however, was slow and filled with love—the latter always was between the two. To deepen the kiss, Naru then placed his hands on both sides of her cheeks and grazed his tongue against her lips. Mai gladly accepted him and granted his wishes. He poked and probed every spot he could reach inside her mouth making her moan softly. Slipping a hand under the edge of her shirt, Naru began to draw small circles on her lower back, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

However, to Naru's complete and utter annoyance and displeasure, a loud _meow_ made him freeze on the spot. Then aggressive scratching began. He and Mai slowly pulled their lips away from each other, and Mai turned her head to look at the door. She let out a giggle.

"I think Nolly finally noticed I was gone." She laughed while Naru glared and scowled. That little demon always messes up everything...

"Hello? Is _anyone_ here?"

Mai blinked in surprise. "...Or maybe he's trying to tell us someone is here." Then her eyes suddenly widened and she let out a small gasp. "What if it's a potential client?!" She mused excitedly before scrambling off her boyfriend's lap and hurrying to the door. As she did, she tried to fix her hair by combing her fingers through it and she tried to straighten her clothes out. Hopefully she didn't look as if she was just having a make out session with her boss...

Naru let out an annoyed sigh as he stood up. One way or another something just always _had_ to interrupt his time with Mai, didn't it? And even if it was a client out there in the main room, he doubted they would have a case worth his time.

"Ah, yes! We're here, sorry about that." He heard his girlfriend say apologetically, yet cheerfully. As Naru stopped in the doorway of his office, he saw a man around the age of twenty standing in front Mai. He narrowed his eyes into slits and they hardened when he noticed the way the man was looking up and down at the brunette, who was oblivious to it as always. _His case is already rejected._ Naru inwardly scowled. Beside him, he suddenly heard a low growl and a small hiss. Looking down he realized it was the black cat showing his dislike for the man in front of them.

"Oh, that's alright..." The auburn-haired man smiled, trying to be charming Naru could only guess. Not that it would work because Mai was obviously already taken. And if the man didn't know that...well, he should. "My name is Katashi Honda. May I speak with your boss?" He asked politely, though he hadn't even bothered sparing Naru a glance.

"That would be me." Naru immediately announced before Mai could move or make a sound. He stepped in front of his girlfriend and subtly pushed her behind him, away from Katashi Honda's view. The other man's smile faltered a bit before it was back in place.

"Well," Katashi began telling Naru. "would you hear what I have to say?"

Without a word, Naru gestured for him to take a seat. Once the client passed by him, he followed him while Mai quietly excused herself, saying she would make some tea for them. After they sat down, Naru's eyes narrowed further when he noticed that Katashi innocently had looked after Mai longer than necessary. Nolly sat down in front of Naru, his low growls becoming louder when he saw the same thing his owner's boyfriend had.

"If you're not going to state your case then you can leave." Naru spoke coldly, making the other man snap his gaze on to him and away from the place where Mai disappeared to. Katashi paled slightly from the dark look on the boss' face. Upon hearing the growls, his eyes darted down to the cat. _Even the cat looks intimidating..._ He cleared his throat, trying to rid the sudden nervousness he started to feel in his stomach.

"R-right, I'm sorry... Well, for the past few months, I've been having some odd things happen at my home. At first, I absolutely thought nothing of it, because it was just minor things. You know, like things going missing and turning up in other places where I would never have searched for it—I thought I was just being really forgetful—and the lights would flicker every now and then. But the last couple of weeks is when I started to feel really uncomfortable and began to connect the dots with the other happenings."

Katashi leaned forward, towards Naru, a bit. His voice became quieter as he spoke this time.

"It feels as though every moment I spend at home, someone is watching me." The man said, uneasy. Mai took that moment to enter the room and handed everyone their tea. Katashi gratefully took his with a smile of thanks. As he took it, his hand brushed against Mai's, which didn't go unnoticed by neither Naru or Nolly. While Naru only narrowed his eyes in irritation, the cat decided to take action. In one fluid motion, Nolly hissed before he raised his paw and scratched the man's hand, causing the wound to instantly start bleeding. Katashi hissed in pain, dropping the teacup.

"Nolly!" Mai gasped. She shot up from her seat and ran into the kitchen while Naru hid a smirk behind hand discreetly. _Serves him right._ He thought smugly. Mai re-entered the room a few moments later with paper towels to clean up the spilled tea and a damp one towel for the man to wipe the blood off his hand. "I am so sorry, Mr. Honda! I don't know what gotten into him—he usually doesn't do that, honest!"

Katashi gave a small smile, glancing at Nolly warily, as he took the offered towel from Mai. "That's alright... I love cats, I know how they can be." He assured, but from his odd tone—which Mai obviously didn't catch—Naru knew it was anything but 'alright'. That man probably hated the stupid cat as much as Naru did.

"Oh, really?!" Mai's eyes lit up at his statement. "So do I!"

Deciding that the two of them were focusing too much on each other, Naru cleared his throat slightly to advert the attention back to him. "If you're not going to finish your statement about the reason you are here, then leave."

Katashi's eyes widened, as if forgetting about that. "Oh, right, forgive me... Where was I?" He mumbled to himself. "Ah...well, you see, I can't even look at a mirror or anything of the sort without fearing I'll _actually see_ someone in the reflection with me. It's terrifying me, really."

Naru stared at the man impassively for a few moments, thinking of everything he said so far. "It seems you have a simple case of paranoia than anything." He said coldly, wanting nothing more than the man to leave his office. Truthfully, he had been right though—the case didn't interest him in the slighest, so therefore, it will be rejected.

Directed at her boss, Mai's eyes widened in disbelief. "Naru!" She chided his rude behavior. The dark-haired man simply ignored her though.

"No, please help me!" Katashi begged. "The fear has gotten so bad that the last few nights I haven't been able to sleep at all!" He said desperately as Naru stood, heading back into the safety of his office. Under normal circumstances, he'd never leave Mai alone with a man—especially one who showed a liking to her—but that stupid cat actually proved to be useful for once. From its previous actions, Naru found it safe to say that the cat would protect Mai from that man if he made any more passes at her. "Please! I-I've seen her!"

Naru paused and glanced back at Katashi Honda. "Her?"

The client nodded hastily, but then it became reluctant. "Well...at least I think it's a woman... I only see a hazy image, but with the hair length, I assume it's a woman..."

Naru stared blankly, suddenly questioning the man's intelligence and also why he was still standing there instead of inside the safety of his office—away from irritating people, such as the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry," The boss spoke, though he was anything but. "however I won't accept your case." And with that, he opened his office door and shut it behind after he walked in.

Mai, still sitting on the sofa, hung her mouth open at her boyfriend's insolent behavior. She couldn't believe him! Not only was he completely rude to their client, but he also flatly refused the man's case. Okay, yes, she knew it wasn't exciting for him in the slightest—even _she_ knew a simple cleansing, or if things ended badly, a exorcism would it the trick—but she was dying of boredom here darn it! And she knew Naru just had to be as well whether he refused to admit it or not. Going to the man's house for a little while on this simple job would satisfy her for at least a week or two. Just anything except being stuffed up in the office with nothing to do!

"Aha, please excuse me for a moment..." Mai said to the client as she took baby steps towards Naru's office, backwards. "Just stay here for a little bit longer, if you would..." Giving an assuring smile, and in a flash, she opened her boyfriend's door and closed it behind her.

Naru only gave her a mere glance as she dashed into his office. He had an assumption about why she was here and why she also looked about ready to start hurling things at him. He couldn't let that happen though. He had too many valuable things for her to break.

"What is wrong with you?!" His girlfriend whispered harshly, striding to the side of his desk. Naru lifted an eyebrow delicately.

"I should ask you the same thing, barging into my office like you just did." He shot back, making Mai turn red. She ignored that comment, however, and asked another question. One she was going to get an answer for.

"Why didn't you take his case?"

"It's a simple case, Mai. It's just an earth-bound spirit." Naru finally replied. Mai felt the tips of her mouth twitch up, despite being angry only a few moments ago.

"Okay, now you're sounding like Ayako." She said in amusement, making him glare in return. Changing her position, she moved closer to him so his desk wouldn't be between them anymore. She took a hold of the end of his long-sleeved shirt's sleeve with a pout. "Who cares if it's a simple case?! I'm dying of boredom around here since we haven't had a case for a while, and I _know_ you want to do some field work too. _Please_ take this case, Naru! Besides, it'll be good practice for me as a medium!" She smiled at the thought of her newfounded abilities.

Her boyfriend clenched his jaw as he looked away from her. She had a point. This would be a perfect opportunity to train her abilities more, seeing as how it was nothing dangerous, and they wouldn't need Miss Hara for it. And yes, he was hoping for field work, but it was too simple for him to be interested in and wasn't enough of a challenge for him. Yet that had brung him back to the best timing for Mai's training. Despite the current pro of that, there was also the con that their potential client was possibly interest in Mai... Which that in itself ruled out the pro in his opinion.

Naru slid his gaze towards Mai before giving a sigh. If he didn't take the case, then he'd never hear the end of it from her for a while and she'd undoubtedly would be angry with him. As if he needed her to find _more_ reasons to be mad at him.

"Fine." He relented, and Mai grinned excitably. "Inform him we'll be arriving in the morning."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed before she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. She hurried to his closed door, opening it, and went back into the main room where it seemed Nolly was having a stare down with their new client. His tail flicked aggressively while a bead of sweat dripped down Katashi's face. "Mr. Honda?" Mai smiled unsurely.

"O-oh! Yes?" The man reluctantly tore his eyes away from the black cat, afraid it would attack him if he had. He never met a cat who acted in such a way before. Besides, why did it hate him in particular? What had he done?

Mai smiled. "My boss changed his mind. We'll take your case."

Katashi breathed in relief and smiled. "That's great, thank you so much." He stood as Mai began relaying details to him about when they'd arrive and such. Afterwards he walked to the door with a thanks—again—for providing him with a bandage wrap for his hand.

"Ah, wait, Mr. Honda?"

Katashi stopped in his tracks and turned towards the petite brunette. "Ah, yes?"

"Would it be okay to bring Nolly?" Mai asked as she gestured to the cat, who—frighteningly, making Katashi jump—followed the man to the door and sat down in front of him. The tip of his tail still flickered threateningly as he seemed to glare at the man. "I just hate to leave him alone..."

Katashi stared at the cat, wetting his lip out of a nervous habit. The cat just seemed to stare right into his soul... It was unnerving. Scary even. But the pretty assistant appartently loved the little evil-looking cat, so how could he refuse...?

The auburn-haired man looked up at Mai and smiled weakly.

"Sure. I...love cats..."

* * *

 **Yay! Finally done with the first chapter! Okay, soooo...I am not going to be focusing on the case. I'm just not. ^_^; This whole two-shot is suppose to be focused on the 'evil' cat, which I find him just adorable hehe, so that's the reason why. I only made this chapter to introduce Katashi.**

 **I _was_ thinking about keeping this chapter hostage until I thought of more things for the cat to terrorize Katashi, but then I was like 'well, my readers might help me!' so yeah, this is me asking for ideas...please give me some lol. I reaaally have no idea when the next (final) chapter will be out...but I'll take even longer if you don't provide me with ideas...ehe...**

 **So please review! And give ideas! :) Please... It'd be very interesting to hear them, and there's a very highly chance I'll use it. ^.^**


End file.
